Un cumpleaños super Kawaii
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Neko-Chan esperaba pasar el día de su cumpleaños con sus familiares y sus amigos…pero lo que no sabía es que ciertas personitas tenían una sorpresa planeada para ella. *Okumurancest* humor everywhere xD. Apariciones: Coyote-Smith y Luis Carlos.


Nota: Este fanfic está dedicado a mi misma por mi cumpleaños, está ambientado en la serie Ao no Exorcist. La serie no me pertenece sino a Kazue Kato.

Apariciones de: Luis Carlos y Coyote-Smith.

Exijo un Yaoi Okumurancest por mi cumpleaños, Oke? Así que si no les gusta NO LEAN y VAYANSE A LA M***DA!

* * *

18 de Julio, año? 2015, para algunas personas ese día no tiene nada de especial, es un día como cualquier otro. Pero para cierta persona, ese día no era un día normal para ella, era un día especial, ese día era su cumpleaños pero por desgracia las cosas no le salieron bien como ella esperaba.

El nombre de esa chica era Neko, tenía pelo corto castaño, ojos del mismo color, piel pálida debido a que a ella no le gustaba el sol y orejas de gato pegadas a su cabeza al igual que una cola de color negro que hacia juego con ellas. Se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de su habitación.

Me olvide contarles que Neko asistía a la escuela para exorcistas Vera Cruz. Llego cuando tenía 16 años, conoció a muchas personas y se hizo amiga de los chicos y las pocas chicas que había en su curso, su mejor amigo era Rin Okumura un chico demonio, al principio Neko no creía que él fuera un demonio hijo de Satán pero ella lo acepto tal y como era convirtiéndose en mejores amigos de por vida. Yukio Okumura era el hermano de su mejor amigo, y tambien le caía bien pero prefería tratarlo de "Sempai" fuera de las clases.

-Zzzz-Dijo Neko mientras dormía-N-No…no te vas a escapar de mi…-Mientras dormía movió un poco la mano como queriendo tomar algo, vaya a saber que estaba soñando, con lo pervertida que era seguramente soñaba que estaba teniendo sexo con un chico lindo-Te tengo!-Para cuando lo dijo enseguida despertó-Q-Que paso?-Bosteza-Uaah, que sueño tengo…qué hora es?-

Empezó a mover su almohada buscando el celular, cuando por fin lo encontró vio la hora, eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

-Mierda! Es tarde…otra vez me quede dormida-Pensó la Otaku-Voy a llegar tarde a clases. Seguramente Yukio-Sempai ya se fue pero Rin aun sigue aquí no?-

Enseguida se levanto de su cama, tomo su ropa y pensaba ir a darse un baño rápido no sin antes ir a avisarle a Rin que se hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Se acerco a la habitación de sus 2 amigos para ver si Rin se encontraba ahí.

-Psst-Dijo Neko-Oye Rin…estas ahí?-

Cuando se asomo para verificar si había alguien no vio a nadie, todo estaba vacío al parecer estaba ella sola en el edificio.

-Bueh, como sea…se habrán ido antes-Dijo Neko para sí misma-Ya que, iré a bañarme-

Tomo sus cosas y fue a bañarse. Después de un rato salió un poco más relajada, se quedo estática por un segundo y se dio un Facepalm.

-Baka!-Se dijo a sí misma-Hoy es tu cumpleaños jaja como pudiste olvidarte algo así? Como sea, feliz cumpleaños a mí, no?-Se ríe por decir algo tan tonto como eso, se puso los auriculares del MP-3 y se puso a caminar cantando una canción de su banda preferida, Babasónicos.

\- _Por eso canción llévame lejos, donde nadie se acuerde de mi, quiero ser el murmullo de alguna ciudad que no sepa quién soy_ -Cantaba Neko en voz baja.

* * *

Durante las clases Neko se sintió Ignorada, nadie hablaba con ella…se sentía un poco molesta por eso, ya que era su cumpleaños y era raro que sus amigos no hablaran de ese tema, además de que la estuvieron evitando casi todo el día y tampoco entendía porque la evitaban, acaso había hecho algo malo? Si era así porque no se lo decían en lugar de evitarla?

Pero no se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al pensar eso…

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde-noche, Neko se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, al igual que esa mañana su mejor amigo y su Sempai no se encontraban ahí así que otra vez estaba sola. Decidió ponerse a hacer sus deberes, era mejor hacer eso que pasarla mal el día de tu cumpleaños.

Escucho pasos, pensó que eran sus amigos pero otra vez se equivoco…era Kuro Neko, el gato demonio mascota de su mejor amigo Rin.

- ** _N_** - ** _Neko?_** -Dijo el gato algo sorprendido

-Hola!-Lo saludo Neko-No esperabas verme aquí, cierto? Que haces en mi habitación? No te dijeron que no vinieras aquí?-

- ** _Lo siento, es que estoy aburrido, Rin no está y quería jugar un rato_** -Le respondió el gato acercándose a ella- ** _Casi me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños Neko_** -

-Jaja, muchas gracias…al menos te acordaste-Le dijo en modo de broma

- ** _A_** - ** _Acordarme de qué?_** -Pregunto Kuro un poco asustado por lo que dijo Neko

-De que me falta un año menos para que me muera-Respondió Neko riéndose, enseguida su risa se detiene al ver al gato demonio mirándola seriamente-Uh, Bueno no te enojes conmigo…tampoco lo dije literalmente-

Escucha un ruido que viene de abajo, Neko se levanta y se asoma la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido.

- ** _Que sucede?_** -Pregunto Kuro siguiendo a la Otaku a su lugar

-No lo sé…-Hablo Neko en voz baja-Parece que hay alguien abajo…voy a ver-

- ** _Voy contigo Neko!_** -

Neko sale y empieza a bajar mirando quien se encontraba ahí pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. Dejo de caminar, otra vez se puso a ver quien estaba ahí.

-Hola?-Dijo Neko-Hola…hay alguien ahí?-Escucha susurros-Quien está ahí?-

No hay respuesta, escucha unas voces decir "Nos va a encontrar" y un "Cállate! Ahí viene"

-Hay alguien aquí…oigo voces-Pensó Neko, casi se cae pero logra entrar al comedor del edificio abandonado. Intenta prender la luz pero es inútil ya que no había un interruptor cerca de ella.

-Sea quien sea que se esconde me estoy asustando un poco-Dijo Neko buscando a la persona que se escondía de ella. De la nada se enciende la luz haciendo que Neko entrecerrara sus ojos, salen Izumo, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Miwa, Rin y Yukio de su escondite.

-Que cara…?-Neko no pudo decir nada mas ya que fue interrumpida por los chicos de su curso diciendo "sorpresa"

-Feliz cumpleaños Tu!-Le Grito Rin con una sonrisa a su Mejor amiga.

-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-Neko al principio grito por la sorpresa y después se tranquilizo-Jajaja, Gracias amigos…-Se acerca a Rin enojada y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch! Baka, eso porque fue?-Dijo Rin sobándose la cabeza en el lugar donde Neko lo golpeo

-Eso fue por asustarme…y…Baka tu!-Le dijo Neko hablando como una niña-Como sea, porque hicieron todo esto tan de repente? No era que estaban enojados conmigo?-

-Claro que no, nunca podríamos enojarnos contigo Neko-Dijo Shiemi

-Y porque me estaban evitando todo el día?-Pregunto Neko-Y eso te incluye a ti Rin-Mira enojada a Rin que ya estaba retrocediendo para irse antes de que la Otaku lo golpeara de nuevo.

-No se peleen-Dijo Shiemi deteniendo a Neko antes de que golpeara a Rin-Neko, es hora de que te demos tus regalos. No?-

-Ah, sí! Es cierto-Dijo Neko riendo nerviosamente haciendo que Shiemi le sonriera un poco, saco un papel, dibujo un símbolo donde apareció su familiar, Nii-Chan.

-Nii!-Dijo el pequeño Greenman, Salió un ramo de flores de Sakura de él y caen en las manos de Neko.

-Esto es para mí?-Pregunto ella un poco sorprendida por el regalo.

-S-Si-Dijo Shiemi-Es de parte de Nii-Chan y yo…feliz cumpleaños Neko-

-Gracias Shiemi-Dijo Neko y ve a Nii en la cabeza de Shiemi-Gracias a ti tambien Nii-

-Nii!-Respondió este haciendo que la Otaku se riera.

-Bueno Neko-Dijo Izumo, Neko la ve-Como no se qué es lo que te gusta y lo que no, yo te regalo esto-Le da una cajita de color blanco. Neko toma la cajita, la abre y ve un pequeño gatito de cristal con ojos verdes.

-Aaaaw! Qué lindo, me encantan los gatitos-Dijo Neko-Gracias! En serio…gracias-

-No hay de que-Dijo Izumo poniendo de nuevo su expresión seria. Neko siente que alguien le tapa los ojos y no puede reconocer quien era.

-Quien está detrás de ti y como se llama?-Pregunto la persona que le tapo los ojos. Haciendo que la Fujoshi se quedara pensativa un rato.

-Hmmm…a ver…reconozco esa voz-Dijo Neko tratando de no reírse-Esa voz le pertenece a un chico pelirrosa, es un pervertido de primera clase como yo-Al decir eso Neko sin querer hizo que sus amigos se rieran incluyendo su Sempai que solo se rio un poco-Y es buena persona…eres Shima no?-

Neko se quito las manos que tapaban sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con Shima y se echo a reír.

-Eras tú!-Dijo Neko-Viniste a darme un regalo?-

-Si-Le respondió el dándole una bolsa-Es de parte mio y de los chicos-Señala a Miwa y Suguro-Kun-En realidad yo tuve la idea de darte esto pero ellos me habían dicho que no te gustaría…no se-

-Bueno, no creo que sea algo tan desagradable-Dijo Neko riéndose y ve lo que hay dentro de la bolsa-NYAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO PUEDO CREERLO!-

Saca unas cajas de DVD'S Yaoi y mangas de ese género, incluyendo revistas con dibujos que contenían diferentes poses sexuales gays, todo eso era para ella.

-Qué pasa? No te gusta?-Le pregunto Shima

-Como no me va a gustar?! Me encanta! Gracias, muchas gracias Shima-san-Dijo Neko dándole un abrazo, se separo después de unos segundos, escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

-Yo abro-Dijo Rin, fue a abrir, vio a Shura, a la izquierda de ella un chico pelinegro como el pero con la parte de atrás del pelo recogido y con ojos marrones oscuros llegando a Negro, de piel bronceada, a la derecha vio a un chico pelinegro pero con el pelo más corto y la piel bronceada igual que el primero.

-Hola Rin-Dijo Shura sonriendo de manera divertida-Me entere que estaban haciendo una fiesta y vine aquí con estos 2 chicos-

-Hola Shura, si…estamos festejando el cumpleaños de Neko-Dijo Rin sonriéndole a la pelimagenta-Por cierto…quienes son ellos?-

-Dicen que son amigos de Neko…la estaban buscando para desearle feliz cumpleaños-Dijo Shura poniendo su brazo en el hombro del chico ojimarron que le sonreía de manera divertida.

-Está bien, si ellos dicen que son amigos de Neko pueden pasar-Dijo Rin dejando pasar a Shura seguida de los 2 chicos pelinegros. Los 4 pasaron al comedor, los chicos se pusieron a buscar a Neko con la mirada y la encontraron charlando con Shiemi y Shima.

-Neko!-Le grito el chico de pelo largo recogido.

-Eh?-Neko deja de hablar con Shima para ver a los 2 chicos pelinegros y los reconoce enseguida-Luis Carlos! Coyote!-

-Hola Neko-Dijo Luis-Feliz cumpleaños!-

-Gracias Alarcón-Le dijo la Otaku dándole un abrazo y ve a Coyote-Tú no tienes nada que decirme?-

-Ah, sí-Dijo Coyote-Muy feliz cumpleaños Neko-

-Muchas gracias Coyote-Dijo ella sonriendo-Que hacen aquí?-

-Vinimos a visitarte por tu cumpleaños-Dijo Luis Carlos-Pensamos que estabas en tu casa pero después nos enteramos que estabas en Japón y decidimos venir a visitarte aquí-

-Mientras íbamos a tu casa conocimos a esa chica-Dijo Coyote señalando a Shura que estaba en un rincon del comedor bebiendo una lata de cerveza-No puedo negarlo pero es linda…cuántos años tiene?-.

-Neko…quienes son ellos?-Se acerca Yukio a hablar con la chica Otaku.

-Am, son unos amigos míos…-Dijo Neko-Luis, Coyote, les presento a mi Sempai, Yukio Okumura-

-Hola-Saludaron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo

-Puedo repetir mi pregunta?-Pregunto Coyote-Cuantos años tiene Shura?-

-Tiene 27-Dijo Yukio-En realidad miente diciendo que tiene 18 pero es la verdad-

-Sí, yo le creo-Dijo Neko-Una chica, ejem…*zorra!*, como ella no puede tener 18-

-Y mas con un cuerpo tan sexy-Dijo Luis Carlos mirando de reojo a la pelimagenta, esta se dio cuenta y miro a otro lado.

-Luis tiene razón, esa chica es sexy-Dijo Coyote mirándola de reojo al igual que su amigo, enseguida ve a Yukio y se desilusiona-Que lastima que tenga un novio como tú, si estuviera disponible no sabes las cosas que le haría-Se ríe de manera divertida al imaginar todo.

-Qué?!-Yukio estaba sorprendido-Shura no es mi novia, en realidad no es nada mio…ni siquiera me cae bien-

-A mi tampoco-Dijo Neko-La odio por maltratar a mi Sempai y por su actitud-

-No creo que sea tan mala-Dijo Luis

-Si la conocieras más a fondo te arrepentirías de lo que dijiste-Dijo Yukio mirándolo de manera seria.

-Bueno, no se pongan a discutir-Dijo Neko-además hay que recordar que hoy es mi cumpleaños, no es así?-

-Es verdad-Yukio se acordó de algo-Neko…espera un minuto-

Se fue a buscar a Rin, Neko se quedo parada ahí mirándolos, vio que él le decía algo a Rin en voz baja y ella no supo entender que le decía. Enseguida los 2 se acercan a ella.

-Neko…-Rin fue el primero en hablar-Estuve hablando con Yukio y nosotros queremos darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-

-En serio?-Neko estaba un poco emocionada-Cual es el regalo? Lo quiero ahora para que todos lo vean-

-No-Dijo Yukio-No pueden verlo los demás, es un regalo solo para ti-

-Oke!-Neko estaba más emocionada que antes-Y donde esta?-

Sin decir nada mas los 2 chicos llevaron a Neko a la habitación que compartían, se encontraba al lado de la habitación de la chica Otaku.

-Oigan-Dijo Shima mirando a Luis y Coyote mientras Neko, Yukio y Rin subían juntos a la habitación-acaso esos 2 van a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer? Que piensan?-

Luis y Coyote no respondieron, solo se encogieron de hombros mientras veían a su amiga subir a la habitación, una vez que se fueron esos 2 aprovecharon para conquistar –Seducir, mejor dicho- a Shura.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Neko, Rin y Yukio.

-Y Bien, donde esta mi regalo?-Pregunto Neko un poco impaciente mirando a los 2 chicos que estaban con ella.

-El regalo es que, nosotros vamos a hacer una actuación Yaoi para ti Neko-Dijo Rin algo avergonzado por tener que hacer una escena Yaoi delante de su mejor amiga.

-En serio?! *w*-Pregunto Neko-Quiero verlo!-Se sienta en el suelo como si fuera una niña de 4 años, una sonrisa de felicidad junto con un poco de perversión apareció en su cara. Vio a Rin y Yukio besarse delante de ella, Neko tuvo que aguantar un grito de Fujoshi.

-Nyaaa-Dijo Neko en voz baja-Que bonitooo! -w- -Levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con Rin y Yukio con la ropa a medio quitar y seguían besándose pero ahora estaban en la cama.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Neko, quería echarse a gritar y llorar de felicidad pero prefería guardárselo para más tarde. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, sus 2 amigos estaban haciendo Yaoi hard para ella, solo para ella por su cumpleaños.

Vio a sus amigos que pasaron de besarse, a dar el siguiente paso y Neko ya sabía perfectamente cual era. Vio a Yukio quitarle el pantalón a su Nii-san, otra vez el sonrojo apareció en la cara de la Otaku haciendo que se tapara sus ojos.

-No quiero ver!-Dijo en voz baja-Esto es demasiado…Nah, mentira si quiero ver!-Solo retiro una mano de su cara para ver con su ojo a su Sempai poner su boca en la cabeza del miembro de Rin y empezar a mover su lengua y su boca.

-Aaaah, Y-Yukio-Gimió Rin un poco sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, sabiendo que Neko se encontraba ahí.

-Que pasa Nii-san? No te gusta esto?-Le pregunto Yukio

-Ayyy…Y-Yukio más rápido!-pidió el pelinegro, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Yukio mientras el atendía a sus deseos, haciendo esos movimientos con su lengua y poniendo todo el miembro de su Nii-san en su boca.

-Waaaaah!-Grito Neko sonrojada-No, dios mio! Me encanta! Esto es demasiado!-

-Yukio…Y-Yukio detente-Dijo Rin sonrojado- Si no yo…yo me voy a…- es interrumpido cuando su semilla empieza a salir -AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Ese grito hizo que Neko abriera bien grandes los ojos y volviera a sonreir.

Luego de haber tragado todo, Yukio saco el miembro de su boca

–Y? Te gusto Nii-san?-Le pregunto

-C-Creo que si-Dijo Rin y ve a Neko-Y a Neko tambien…-

-Claro que me gusto, pero quiero ver más!-Dijo Neko sonriendo de manera divertida- y ya sabes a lo que me refiero…jejeje ¬w¬-Rin entendió el mensaje de Neko y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Yukio se preparo para entrar en el interior de Rin, de repente Neko escucha gemidos que vienen de otra parte de la habitación.

-Esperen un segundo!-Dijo Neko-Quiero ver qué ocurre…-

Salió de la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta, camino un poco más, vio la puerta de una de las habitaciones entreabiertas…Neko se asoma y ve a Luis y Coyote teniendo un trió con Shura, ella estaba semi desnuda al igual que Luis y Coyote que se los veía excitados por la idea de tener sexo con una chica pelimagenta medio borracha y semidesnuda frente a ellos.

-Wow-Dijo la Otaku en voz baja-Sabia que Shura era una puta pero tampoco era para tanto…jejeje-Cerro la puerta y de nuevo se dirigió a la habitación de sus 2 amigos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Una vez que acabó el yaoi y que los gemidos cesaron, Neko y Yukio se acercaron despacio hasta el cuarto, Neko llevaba una cámara en la mano.

Encontraron a Luis y Coyote con sus penes aun dentro se Shura, con Coyote adelante y Luis por detrás, Neko empieza a sacar fotos sorprendiéndolos.

-AAAAAAHHHH!-gritó Shura saliendo de los dos chicos e intentándose cubrir sus pechos con las manos.

-Carajo, Neko!-gritaron los dos juntos un poco molestos mientras ella y Yukio sacaban fotos y huían de ahí.

-JA JA JA JA JA! Esto es muy gracioso…que los miembros de los dos estén duros y al descubierto! JA JA JA!-rió Neko, imaginando que debía distribuir a todos los que conocía las fotos.

-Paren ustedes dos! A...-iban a decir los dos juntos, pero sin querer ellos dieron un mal pasó y cayeron una pequeña parte de las escaleras para la sorpresa de ambos con las piernas abiertas.

-Eso es para mostrar que no siempre se puede tener suerte! JA JA JA!-reió Neko volviendo a sacar fotos.

-Pero porque nosotros no estamos con los miembros normales?-dijo Luis con mucha vergüenza y tratando de tapar su miembro con las manos.

-Creo que la bebida que la chica nos dio tenía Viagra!-exclamó Coyote, tratando de tapar su miembro también, pero con menos éxito, por ser mayor y más gruesa mostrando una parte mientras Neko reía.

-Chicos! Creo que sé cómo pueden resolver ese problema!-dijo Neko en un tono burlón con el rostro rojo debido a la risa.

* * *

*Algunos minutos después*

-Coyote! No seas tímido y muestra tu cabeza!-dijo Neko mientras Coyote tomaba la piel de su miembro y mostraba a toda su glande.

-Por que hicimos esto?-preguntó Luis, que estaba con las dos manos en la cabeza y con está adelante mientras su miembro seguía erecto.

-Para ayudarlos a hacer que sus miembros vuelvan a su tamaño normal!-exclamó Neko sacando más fotos de ellos –Es eso mismo, es eso mismo!-

* * *

*Muchas otras fotos después*

-Bueno y ahora?-preguntaron los dos después de que Neko sacara muchas fotos sensuales de ellos.

-Ta Ra!-exclamó la Otaku mostrando una jeringa grande.

-Que es eso?-preguntaron los dos preocupados.

-Oh, eso es una jeringa con adrenalina! Cuando yo la inyecte en medio de sus penes volverán al tamaño normal!-exclamó Neko en un tono seguro

-Pero no tienes otra manera?-preguntó Luis mirando la jeringa.

-Bueno, ustedes pueden masturbarse delante de mi cámara durante mucho tiempo y por varias posiciones!-exclamó ella con el rostro rojo de vergüenza y de risa.

-QQQUUUEEE!?-dijeron los dos juntos indignados.

-Es eso o la jeringa Cual escogen?-preguntó Neko mostrando de nuevo la jeringa preocupando a sus 2 amigos y decidieron a hablar entre sí.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde.

-Más movimiento ustedes dos!-exclamó Neko a los dos chicos que movían sus manos en un ritmo constante.

-Pobres de nosotros!-exclamó Luis soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Cálmense chicos! Como ya se corrieron una vez por las cámaras y Shura causó eso, ella se ofreció para ayudarlos-dijo Neko en un tono tranquilizador, ella aparece desnuda y empieza a besar a Coyote seguido de Luis y cambiando de turnos mientras ellos la manoseaban, de repente Neko tuvo una idea.

-Oigan chicos!-Dijo Neko-Podrían vestirse más tarde? Es que me gustaría cantar una canción-

-Claro Neko!-Dijo Coyote-No hay problema, en un rato bajamos-

*Una hora más tarde*

Neko y Luis estaban parados delante de los chicos y las chicas que asistieron a la fiesta de la noche anterior. Shura estaba sentada junto a Coyote, con una sabana tapando su cuerpo. Empezó a sonar una de las canciones que le gustaban a Neko y los 2 comenzaron a cantar.

Luis:

 _Tu vivías en una jaulita de oro_ _  
_ _Todo lo que tocabas brillaba_ _  
_ _Donde te apoyabas relucía_ _  
_ _Todo oro, lo que pisabas valía_ _  
_ _De adentro tú te veías_ _  
_ _Jaulita que quizás, todos querían_ _  
_ _Lo último en tecnología_ _  
_ _En estreno de diseño_ _  
_ _La moda al día_

 _Pero la libertad no tiene precio_ _  
_ _Es muy valuable_ _  
_ _Solamente la vendería un necio_ _  
_ _La libertad vale tu sangre_ _  
_ _De todo lo que tengas_ _  
_ _Ese es tu mayor tesoro, tu libertad_ _  
_ _Aunque a veces tu extrañes_ _  
_ _Esa jaulita de oro_

Neko:

 _¿Cuánto, cuánto vale?_ _  
_ _Tu libertad, en quilates_ _  
_ _Dime cuanto, cuánto vale_ _  
_ _Mi libertad, no vas a comprar_ _  
_ _Con tu jaulita de oro_

Luis:

 _¿Cuánto, cuánto vale?_ _  
_ _Tu libertad, en quilates_ _  
_ _Dime cuanto, cuánto vale_ _  
_ _Mi libertad, no vas a comprar_ _  
_ _Con tu jaulita de oro_

 _Podía ser tapa de revistas_ _  
_ _Sin ponerle empeño_ _  
_ _Podía comprar lo último_ _  
_ _En tecnología y diseño_ _  
_ _Podía si quería nombrarme en un ministerio_

Luis:

 _Pero la libertad seguía_ _  
_ _Para ti siendo un misterio_ _  
_ _Del otro lado de la jaula_ _  
_ _Todo cambia de sabor_ _  
_ _Los colores no combinan_ _  
_ _Y no importa la ocasión_

Neko:

 _El perfume me incomoda_ _  
_ _La moda no me interesa_ _  
_ _O iría con la escoba_ _  
_ _Al concurso de belleza_

Los 2:

 _Yo sé que existen noches_ _  
_ _Que la jaula tu extrañas_ _  
_ _Pero nadie miente a su corazón_ _  
_ _Y mucho menos lo engaña_ _  
_ _Tu palabra siempre recordara_ _  
_ _El sabor de lo prohibido_ _  
_ _No quieras volver atrás_ _  
_ _Creyendo olvidar lo vivido._

Luis:

 _¿Cuánto, cuánto vale?_ _  
_ _Tu libertad, en quilates_ _  
_ _Dime cuanto, cuánto vale_ _  
_ _Mi libertad, no me va a compra_ _  
_ _Con tu jaulita de oro_

 _Si tus alas se abrieron_ _  
_ _Afuera de los barrotes_ _  
_ _No abra nada allá adentro_ _  
_ _Que tu alma alborote_ _  
_ _No encontraras en tu jaula_ _  
_ _Ni cielo, ni cordillera_ _  
_ _No encontraras en tus ojos_ _  
_ _Infinitas praderas_ _  
_ _No encontraras tu canto el eco_ _  
_ _De las montañas_ _  
_ _Como no es bueno el diablo_ _  
_ _Ni pierde sus mañas_ _  
_ _No hay donde cobijarse_ _  
_ _No hay seguridad, que afuera_ _  
_ _Naciste en mis sedas_ _  
_ _Ni colección de otoño y primavera_ _  
_ _Solo existe la conciencia de quien vuela_ _  
_ _Entre las nubes sin importar si quiera_ _  
_ _Si está bajando, si sube_

Neko: _  
_ _Que seguro seria vivir en la jaula de oro_ _  
_ _Que seguro seria estando triste_ _  
_ _Estando solo, sin sorpresas_ _  
_ _Y sobresalto, sin asuntos repentinos_ _  
_ _Sin el temor, sin el espanto_ _  
_ _Viviendo sin estar vivo_

Luis:

 _Encontrado pero pedido_ _  
_ _Incierto destino_ _  
_ _Navaja de doble filo_ _  
_ _Vamos, entra al castillo_ _  
_ _Botaron la llave, cerraron el pestillo_

 _¿Cuánto, cuánto vale?_

 _Tu libertad, en quilates_ _  
_ _Dime cuanto, cuánto vale_ _  
_ _Mi libertad, no me va a compra_ _  
_ _Con tu jaulita de oro_

* * *

Fin!

Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic por mi cumpleaños! :'D Feliz cumpleaños para mi! *w*

Dejen reviews, la canción final es Jaulita de Oro de Cumbia Ninja, búsquenla en Youtube, les va a fascinar tanto como a mi :)

En serio, me encanta Cumbia Ninja y no hay mejor forma de celebrar un cumpleaños que escuchando 1 de sus canciones.

En fin, un saludo y un feliz cumpleaños 18 para mi -Otra vez- jeje

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
